KyoYuki SONGZ
by thisdeadlylife
Summary: Here's the game: You pick a random character/pairing/relationship and put your iTunes on SHUFFLE. Then listen to ten songs, writing as much as you can about the "theme" you picked. Whatever comes to mind. Usually crack, which is what mine is. Enjoy! :D
1. Chapter 1

**This is one of those song thingys where u put ya iTunes on shuffle and pick ad topic and WRITE ABOUT IT ACCORDING TO THE SONG!! Well, not a topic, really. It can be a couple or just person. I picked the relationship between: Kyo and Yuki && this is my first fanfic, so please review && tell me if you like it!**

**Disclaimer: Do I even have to put this? If I did own it I wouldn't be writing FANFICS about it!! I'd be making a second season!! :)  
**

* * *

The Sweetest Sin- Jessica Simpson

Yuki looked at Kyo. Kyo looked at Yuki. Yuki started to say something... but couldn't. Kyo said it for him.

"I think love you." Yuki was shocked, for wasn't that what he was going to say?! Yuki took a step towards Kyo.

Kyo took Yuki's arms in his. "I've never thought... that me hating you was just an excuse." And with that, Kyo was on top of Yuki. And

Hasta La Vista- Cast Of Camp Rock

'Hmmm...' Kyo thought to himself. 'I wonder...' Kyo walked up to Yuki, who was on his bunk on the other side of the room.

"Look, Yuki, I;m sorry." Kyo said and ran out of the cabin. 'Wow.. That wasn't as bad as I thought it would be!!' He smiled to himself. Yuki ran after him.

'Wow..' Yuki thought to himself. 'I would have never guessed!!'

Give It To me- timbaland

Yuki was in 2nd period. He was staring at the back of Kyo's head, thinking.. 'Maybe I should be a pornstar...'

Kyo turned around and smiled at him and said "Yes. I will help!"

Yuki fell out of his chair with his nose gushing blood, much to Kyo's amusement and everyone else's confusion.

The Sweetest Thing- Santos De Los Angeles

Tohru was walking home. Yuki came out of nowhere and hugged her. Then kyo did as well. Then shigure, and hiro, and haru, and kuerno, and hatori, and they all transformed. Then akito went up to her and hugged her and stayed like that and yuki transformed back and said "Akito, leave that bitch alone!! Hug me instead!!" And kyo transformed back, and hugged yuki from behind. By now tohru was running away from their nakedness, as everyone else transformed back and got dressed. That is, besides Kyo and yuki.........................................

Yuki stared bleakly at kyo. Kyo glared back. They started fighting. But Kyo won, so [ A/N i stopped making this story flow nicely, suimase! ]he went

Up to akito and said that he won against yuki. Yuki however denied it. Akito believed Yuki. Kyo went and killed himself. No! kyo can't kill himself! Oh, yes he can. Bwahahahaha. No!!!!!! Then who's the new cat? Tohru is gonna have a baby, with kyo :D And her baby is the new cat. She took him with her to America. [this song is really long... ^.^; ] But Akito followed her and hit her for taking away the cat. She then proceeded to take out her revenge and anger aginst Tohru with Violence... and shigure got popcorn and a lawn chair.

Under My Tree-N-Sync

Shigure was out... doing... whatever shigure does... When suddenly he found himself a lot younger, and at a party. A Christmas party. And he saw a young Kyo running past with a present behind his back. Shigure followed him. The present was all red, tied with a red bow. Kyo skirted under a table, zipping in and out of people's legs. Kyo and shigure were now in a hallway. Nobody else was with them. Suddenly, a young Yuki came from another room. He stepped up to Kyo, and shigure could see a green present behinf Yuki's back. Kyo and yuki smiled sheepishly at each other. And then Shigure woke up.

All I Want is You For Christmas-N-Sync (A/N O.o i own N-Sync songs?? I never knew...

Yuki was near a fireplace. The room was warm, but Yuki was shivering. Akito had just left. Yuki got up and took an ornament from the big tree in the room. He broke it, and put the sharp edge up to his neck. He started crying, and lowered his hand. Just then, Kyo came in. He was about to call that he was back, but then he heard yuki... just as yuki put the sharp edge up to his neck again. He was going to do it. He _wanted _to do it. In two steps, kyo crossed the room and grabbed Yuki's hand. Yuki looked at Kyo, stood up, and fell into his arms, sobbing. Kyo didn't know what to do...

Tenessee Jed- Grateful Dead

Yuki decided to go for a walk. It was hot out. Kyo decided to go indoors for air conditioning. It was cool inside. Opposites attract. ^^ Inside, Kyo missed the heat. Outside, Yuki missed the cold. So yuki ran back into the house, and kyo ran out of it, both screaming about the temperature.. Tohru sweat-dropped.

West Coast Friendship

Kyo was running. He couldn't stop. Not even if he wanted to, he couldn't stop. Tears welled up in his eyes. He needed to get there... to be there... The new rat was being born. Kyo hadn't even known that Yuki was dead! Shigure had informed Kyo on this that morning. People were now staring at him as he raced down the sidewalk, towards the hospital. Tohru was having the baby. Tohru... his Tohru! HIS baby... was the new RAT. Kyo wondered how Yuki had died... he didn't stay long enough at shigure's house to find that out...

Grey Matter [live]- Jewel

"I hate you" said kyo

"I love you" said yuki

"leave" said kyo

"Don't go" cooned yuki

"I can't stand you"

"I can't live without you"

"HOW CAN YOU SAY THAT??!!!

"I never hated you, kyo. I wanted to be your friend when we were young."

"Like I care!!"

"Hmm? I think you do."

"GO AWAY! OR SHALL I MAKE YOU LEAVE, DAMN RAT?!"

"Know what? I do hate you. Author, make him die!"

"WHO THE HELL ARE YOU TALKING TO YOU... " *interrupted by lightning*

"Thanks, Author!!

No problem, but you owe me one Kyo cuz i killed the other one. :P

Nagisa- I hav no idea who sings this

Kyo was walking up a hill. He was thinking peacefully to himself. He realized he didn't hate the rat after all. Then, the rat appeared in front of him. The rat's eyes were cold and sad. And, for the first time, Kyo noticed them look more sad than cold. Kyo didn't want Yuki to feel sad. He ran to him.

Kyo embraced Yuki in a warm hug. The rat was very taken aback by it, and stumbled, and fell. Kyo fell on top of him, still hugging him. "I'm sorry" Yuki heard kyo whisper. "I make you look at me like that... I don't want to be your source of pain." Yuki smiled.

* * *

**And that's it! I'm sorry for some of those half-hearted attempts. But I don't really like half of those songs... But some of them i really wanted to finish... so R&R and I just might!  
**


	2. Chapter 2

**WARNING: iz a cracky! heh heh. i was high while writing this. naw, i wasnt, i was in math class. xD**

**rated teen for some rather rude language, and the brief lemon scene. the lemon scene comes with cousin x cousin incest, but it's not really descriptive, so I decided it wasn't "m".**

Give It To me- timbaland

Yuki was in 2nd period. He was staring at the back of Kyo's head, thinking.. 'Maybe I should be a pornstar...'

Kyo turned around and smiled at him and said "Yes. I will help!"

Yuki fell out of his chair with his nose gushing blood, much to Kyo's amusement and everyone else's confusion.

Momiji then decided to come skipping all lady-daddy into the classroom for no apparent reason. "KYO you perv!!!" "Yuki's the perv! Thinking those things! Btw, how do you know that…" It was then that kyo realized thet Momiji could ALSO read minds. As everyone (everyone being myself) knows about Kyo's mindreading abilities, he realized that nobody knew about _Momiji's _mind-reading abilities.

'Shit…' Kyo thought. He was immediately found out. He loved yuki as much as he loved the sun, and mnow Momiji knew. He knew that Momiji knew. Momiji knew that kyo knew that momiji knew.

"DON'T SWEAR!!" Momiji yelled, belatedly. "Momiji, shut up, get out of here!" Just then, Yuki sprang up. "Kyo," he said blankly. "Would you really?" Yuki almost immediately fell onto his knees, in front of Kyo, in a pleading stance. "WOULD YOU PLEASE?!!" Momiji died of laughter, and kyo just… died.

"YOU KILLED KYO!!" The dead Momiji exclaimed and then died himself. Everyone in the class, who had been unfocused and heard nothing of any of what has just happened, started freaking out. The scene was a purple-eyed, silver haired boy (girl??) who was giving CPR to his orange-haired cousin. Without succeeding. And then there was the little blonde-haired girl (boy??) who died of laughter, and was NOT receiving any form of CPR. Then the professor screamed at them to get back to their lesson. Because he couldn't see any of this, (because something was wrong with his BRAIN. Lol, you thought I was gonna say "eyes", didn't you? Lol. Foolish Human.) Anyway, they went back to their lesson on how to make lemonade out of lemons, and not the shit that usually comes in the packets. Their eyes glazed over again, and many went back to sleep.

Momiji, who in this time had been reborn into the bird, nah I'm kidding, not bird… SQUIRAELL. And yes. That is how I spelt it. My spell check didn't say it was mis-spelled, which it obviously is **(A/N**: **I just realized that the reason is that it's in caps… so it won't show that it's misspelled. Weird, huh? O.o**. **I'm just gonna go with it**) So, where was I? The squiraell revived the dead cat, and the first idea that came into the cat's mind caused the Squiraell to die again.

"Yuki, let's give the class a REAL lesson on 'lemons'!!"

"Oh-Kay!" Yuki replied. As they started, the class's eyes un-glazed, those who were asleep WOKE UP, and some of the girls started screaming (like me. I was there.) like the fangirls they are!!

One of the girls even tried to join in. Didn't make it very far. Three guesses who. The reason she didn't make it far was because Tohru had come into the room, and ripped her off of Yuki, but not before being scarred for life. Ayame bounced through the window.

"MY BELOVED LITTLE BROTHER??!! I WOULD NEVER HAVE EVER POSSIBLY GUESSED THAT YOU WOULD EVER, POSSIBLY BE **GAY**!! Don't get me wrong, I'm not mad thast you are gay, I am mad that this is happening _PUBLICALLY!!!!! _AND IN FRONT OF YOUR PEERS?!! NO! NO. I WILL NOT STAND FOR THIS!! STOP THIS AT ONCE!"

"Calm down, onee-chan, we're just teaching the class about lemons..."

"Shh... didn't anyone ever teach you not to speak with your mouth full?" Kyo asked, rather seductively.

Tohru threw up. And ran out of the room, into a purple dinosaur named Shigure. she became confused. "Shigure... you're not purple!" Tohru exclaimed. He bent down to whisper in her ear"I'm not a dinosaur either." Then winked. "EEEHHHH??!!" Shigure walked into the classroom.

"KYONKOCHI!! STOP! I FEEL A PURPLE DINOSAUR'S PRESENCE!!" Shigure sweatdropped, and then saw Kyo. *SHOCK*

"KYO. HOW DARE YOU CHEAT ON ME- and with who? YUKI?!! IS HE BETTER THAN ME OR SOMETHING?! I'M REALLY HURT! BECAUSE OF THAT, I'M GONNA DO WHAT I DO BEST... YOUR **MOM!!!**

Shigure runs off to the graveyard with a shovel.

Akito comes in, pauses for about half a moment, then kills Kyo. Then takes Kyo's place on top of Yuki... Yuki however didn't like this plan. So he revives Kyo -again- and told Akito to GTFO. "Hey Shigure's in that closet." Kyo said nochalantly. "Really?" Akii-chan asked, bewildered. She went into the closet, and Yuki locked the door. Hey, where'd Shigure go anyway?

-Somewhere off in a far away land........... in the girl's locker room.-

"!!!!!!!!!! THERE'S A PERVERT IN HERE!!!"

"Wrong!" Tohru yells. -Tohru comes in and hugs the naked pervert- "IT'S A...pervert? O.O; He didn't transform!! EEEHH?!!"

-A voice calls fronm off in tghe distance- "That's because..." -shiggy ocmes to the locker room door... naked. -.-; "HE'S NOT ME!! I AM ME!! NOW BACK AWAY FROM THE GIRLS, PERVERT WHO LOOKS LIKE ME, BECAUSE THEY ARE **MINE**!!!!"

The girls, and Tohru (cuz we all know she's not a part of the other girls.. she's her own girl) continue screaming.

Back in the classroom where akito is locked in a closet

Akito was no longer locked in a closet. Wanna know how she got out? I bet you do... I might not tell you... he he... i'm evil. But all I'm really doing right now is pointless rabble as to not allow you to read the rest of the story! I will tell it, er.. show it, to you, just not yet. Not now, even! Ok, wanna hear the rest? Fine, you win... I guess... Let's GO!

The closet door burst into flames, and Akito came out. Flame shot from her eyes and Yuki spontaneously combusted. Which means, for the less knowledgeable viewers, burst to flames. She turned to Kyo, and he burst into flames, too! "That was for lying to me," She said to the evaporating air where Kyo had just been 2 seconds ago.

All the students in the class zipped their zippers back up and were now screaming in terror and fear. Fear and terror.. terror and fear.....

They all burst into flames, because they were annoying both Akito and the author. Then the author annoyed Akito... and

.

**Does anyone understand the ending? AKITO BLEW ME UP!! AHHH!! I didn't plan that. at all. I actually wrote another ending, but it was so much stupider... I didn't like it. I like this ending... I've always wanted to kill myself through a story... i just made that up, but now that i have made it, I realized i made that goal AFTER i reached it. Wasn't much of a goal, i guess... **

**IM SO SORRY FOR ANY SPELLING MISTAKES!! Bad spellers of the world, UNTIE!!!!**

**I made this mostly because I wanted to, and didn't wanna wait for reviews. I won't write any more of this story without at lease one review saying they want it!! This was a crack from the first chapter... so im not posting serious stories on here.**

**R&R!!**


End file.
